On the road again
by Tahilico
Summary: Parfois,certaines histoires semblent écrites, les destins tracés...Et puis parfois,les destins se croisent et changent l'histoire. Severus et Hermione vont le découvrir.Une condamnation,une menace, et la route. L'aventure,et la vie. Parce que les seuls qui existent pour moi sont les fous,qui veulent jouir de tout en un seul instant, et qui ont la démence de vivre, et d'être sauvés.
1. Petite présentation

**Petite présentation :**

Alors voilà , je me lance . C'est la première fois que j'écris / publie . Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà , et voilà , j'ai pris mon courage à dix doigts et décidé de me lancer dans l'aventure . Le titre , et la dernière phrase du résumé , sont un petit hommage au grand Jack Kerouac . Une chanson de Bob Dylan a également influencé le choix du titre de cette histoire . Je pense que la musique aura une place importante tout au long de cette fanfiction , si besoin en est je me permettrais de vous donner des conseils de musiques pour accompagner la lecture de certains chapitres .  
La plupart des titres de mes chapitres seront d'ailleurs des références à des chansons que j'affectionne particulièrement . Si vous avez reconnu la référence ( sans l'aide de Google évidemment , petit malandrin ! ) , n'hésitez pas à ma laisser un petit commentaire ! ;) J'attends vraiment avec impatience vos réactions et commentaires . Évidement je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire , et les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas . Sans plus attendre , je vous propose d'embarquer pour un petit … Voyage , périple , aventure , pérégrination , errance , en compagnie d'un maitre des potions et d'une ex Gryffondor , je serai votre commandant de bord , à votre entière disposition pour toute remarque ou commentaire , je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer , et vous faire rêver !


	2. Chapter 01 : Amen , Omen

_**On the road again**_

_Chapitre 01 : Amen , Omen_

Par la fenêtre de son petit appartement, Hermione Granger regardait la pluie s'étaler sur Londres , pensive . Le ciel était gris , maussade , se mettant au diapason de son humeur .  
Tout aurait du aller pour le mieux pourtant , la guerre était finie , le Lord-qui-effrayait-juste-par-son-patronyme avait été vaincu par Le-garçon-balafré-d'un-éclair-qui-avait-survécu-pl us-d'une-fois-et-sauvé-le-monde-sorcier-au-passage . Ledit garçon était maintenant un homme , marié à la belle Ginny Weasley , et exerçait le poste d'Auror dont il rêvait étudiant . Quant à elle , elle avait également rejoins les équipes du ministère , s'étant vu offrir la direction du Service de Gestion des Affaires de Guerre . Une grosse blague selon elle , le moyen que le ministère avait trouvé pour donner l'illusion aux ex-résistants de guerre qu'on pensait encore à eux . Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de vacances , et par la même occasion un peu de recul , sur sa vie , son travail , et ses projets , dans un futur plus ou moins proche . Il faut dire que ces derniers temps n'avaient pas étés de tout repos .  
Après des cérémonies mielleuses , des ordres de Merlin distribués comme des papillotes à Noël , s'étaient enchainés les procès des Mangemorts .  
C'est ainsi qu'Azkaban , bien que vidé de ses détraqueurs , avait fait le plein de nouveaux résidents . Certains , à l'instar des Malefoy , avaient réussis à s'en tirer , moyennant de longues histoires de rédemption et de regrets larmoyants … Et des Gallions . Beaucoup , de Gallions .

Et puis , il y avait ceux qu'on avait pas retrouvés . Severus Snape faisait parti de ceux là . Recherché , traqué par les Aurors , érigé au rang d'ennemi publique : Un véritable John Dillinger du monde sorcier . Cependant , malgré les opérations lancées par le ministère , et les récompenses promises à quiconque aiderait leur recherches , l'ancien Maître des potions de Poudlard / Mangemort / Agent double / Espion de Dumbledore , demeurait introuvable .

Beaucoup le pensait mort , on entendait murmurer ça et là qu'il aurait fui et vivrait à présent parmi les Moldus … Une autre légende urbaine encore racontait qu'il s'était exilé quelque part à l'autre bout du globe pour faire des recherches et mettre au point une potion de résurrection … D'autres encore , plus inventifs , affirmaient c'était un Animagus non déclaré et qu'il coulait à présent des jours heureux , transformé en chauve-souris , dans une quelconque grotte péruvienne .

Un bruit sourd , apparemment de chute , tira la jeune femme de sa torpeur . C'était Ron , son compagnon depuis maintenant deux ans , qui rentrait d'une soirée Quiditch bien arrosée , visiblement dans un état … Proche de l'Ohio . Elle soupira , lasse.

...

L'inspecteur Dean Moriarty avait été beaucoup de choses dans sa vie , enseignent , employé , sportif , Auror , pour finalement devenir enquêteur ... Mais jamais il ne fut un imbécile , et encore moins un incompétent . C'est donc rageusement qu'il jeta son exemplaire de "La Gazette du Sorcier " contre le carrelage froid de son bureau .

- " T'en fais donc pas Dean , tenta de le rassurer son collègue , cette vipère de Skeeter avait besoin d'une histoire pour faire vendre , c'est tombé sur nous ... Crois moi , personne ne prête plus attention à ce ... il désigna le journal qui agonisait au sol , ramassis de conneries ! "

- " Je sais bien Sal ... Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'y ai pas que du faux là dedans ! "

- " Pas que du faux ? On n'a pas encore retrouvé la trace de Snape , et après ? C'est pas l'premier fugitif qu'on traque , toute l'Angleterre est à ses trousses ... Quant à la potion , ce ne sont que de vagues rumeurs , des bruits de couloirs qui sont retombés dans les oreilles du Ministère ... Tant qu'on aura pas trouvé sa cachette et son labo , on n'est sur de rien ... Allons Dean , si on t'as confié cette enquête , c'est que tu es capable de retrouver Snape , et tu le sais comme moi . Arrêtes donc de te torturer l'esprit et allons manger un bout , il est déjà midi ! "

* * *

_Voilà voilà , le premier chapitre . Pas très long certes , je plante un petit peu le décor , et vous laisse quelques indices pour la suite : Rassurez vous , les prochains seront plus conséquents . J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu , j'attends vos avis avec une frémissante impatience !_


	3. Chapter 02 : North Country Blues

_Hey la jeunesse ! Voici le deuxième chapitre , en espérant qu'il vous plaise . Merci à ceux qui commentent et laissent des avis encourageants, suivent cette histoire … ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer et de faire de mon mieux . Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

_**On the road again**_

_**Chapitre 02 : North Country Blues**_

La Norvège est un pays situé en Europe du Nord, à l'ouest de la péninsule scandinave. Il possède des frontières communes avec la Suède, la Finlande et la Russie. La nation norvégienne affirma pour la première fois son unité et sa volonté d'expansion à l'époque des grands raids vikings, du IXe au XIe siècle. Redoutables navigateurs, les Vikings d'origine norvégienne étendirent rapidement leur influence aux îles Shetland, aux Orcades, aux Hébrides et à l'île de Man. Depuis les Shetland, ils implanteront ensuite des colonies plus durables dans les îles Féroé, en Islande et au Groenland.  
Avec 5 millions d'habitants pour 385 199 km2, dont 307 860 km2 de terre, la Norvège est , après l'Islande , le pays le moins densément peuplé d'Europe. Elle a pour capitale Oslo, qui compte une population de près de 600 000 habitants … 600 000 habitants ; et un maître des potions .  
Severus Snape avait fuit l'Angleterre après la guerre , sachant pertinemment qu'en temps que meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore , la justice magique ne lui ferait pas de cadeau , même avec les preuves que Potter avait recueillies dans la Pensine .

A bout de forces , et considérablement affaibli par les blessures que cette saloperie de serpent lui avait infligé , il lui avait fallu un lieu où se rétablir , et au plus vite . Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé là , sous le ciel constellé d'aurores boréales de la Norvège . Une tante à lui possédait une maison ici , mettant sa fierté de côté il avait demandé l'hospitalité , que la vieille femme à l'accent Nordique lui avait offert de bon cœur . Ici , il n'était qu'un inconnu , un étranger . Mettant un peu d'argent de côté , il avait maintenant un petit appartement dans un quartier d'Oslo , qui était devenu son laboratoire : Ici , pas de décoration kitsch ou de feu de cheminé rassurant qui crépitait dans l'âtre… Mais des chaudrons . Partout . Oppressants. Envahissant l'espace, des dizaines de potions crépitant , bouillant à gros bouillons bouillus ou frémissant légèrement tels des feuilles secouées par une douce brise d'été . Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie marron et décrépite , impersonnelle et sobre , bien qu'usée par les âges . Des notes aussi accaparaient l'espace , des parchemins griffonnés d'annotations , et des livres . Vieux grimoires poussiéreux , au thème commun : La pierre de résurrection , l'alchimie , la pierre philosophale , et les travaux de feu Nicolas Flammel .

Après la mort d'Albus , il lui avait fallu quelque chose pour occuper son esprit tourmenté : Son rôle d'espion s'en était chargé ... Pas le temps pour les regrets quand on jongle avec sa vie , et l'avenir du monde sorcier . Mais maintenant , la guerre était terminée . Dès qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder , ce n'était que sang , cris , regrets , morts et remords . Il lui avait alors fallu trouver quelque chose , n'importe quoi pour le maintenir , pour l'empêcher de sombrer . Et c'est ainsi que lui était venu l'idée folle d'une potion de résurrection. Il y mis tout son temps , tout son savoir faire , tout ce qui restait de son âme avilie... Alors qu'il glissait sur un mur taillé à pic , droit vers la démence , cette potion devint vite le seul brin d'herbe ou il tentait de cramponner ses ongles . C'est ainsi que depuis des mois il expérimentait, cherchait encore , et encore , et encore … Jusqu'à l'obsession .  
Il devait y arriver . Il savait bien pourtant que tous les Aurors étaient à ses trousses , et que s'ils mettaient la main sur lui , il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau blafarde … Les risques du métier sans doute , n'est pas fugitif qui veut . Cependant il s'était donné une mission à accomplir, il avait une potion à terminer . Après , qu'il finisse à Azkaban , bien peu lui importait , s'il réussissait à … Racheter ses erreurs passées.

...

- " J'en peux plus Harry ... souffla une Hermione au bord des larmes

- Allons calme toi 'Mione "

Elle leva la tête vers lui , outrée .

" Que je me calme ... Que je me CALME ?! Deux jours qu'il n'est pas rentré , deux jours ! Pas de nouvelles , rien . Et je fais quoi moi pendant ce temps ?! Hein ? Je l'attends à la fenêtre , je guète désespérément son retour ? Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduite , après 2 ans de vie commune : Jouer les Pénélope , à attendre que son Ulysse finisse sa tournée des bars ? S'il pense que c'est en se comportant ainsi que je vais être réceptive à ses demandes … "

- Non , bien sur que non , tenta de tempérer son ami , mais comprends le ... Il n'a qu'une hâte c'est fonder une famille , un mariage , des enfants tout ça , c'est sacré chez les Weasley . Quant à toi tu ... Et bien , tu as des attentes un peu ... Différentes "

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène , signe qu'il était mal à l'aise , ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione . Mais elle ne dis rien , sachant que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disjoindre ainsi petit à petit . Tout semblait bien parti pourtant , elle pensait être heureuse avec Ron . Il y avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose entre eux , et ce depuis le premier jour dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express ... Le fait qu'ils finiraient ensemble semblait être une évidence . Au début tout allais bien , il était doux et attentionné , ils arrivaient à s'entendre , trouvaient des compromis : Elle faisait des efforts , venait l'encourager lors de ses matchs de Quidditch ... Et il faisait en sorte de ne pas être trop bruyant lorsqu'elle s'installait au coin du feu avec un bon livre . Et puis petit à petit , sans trop s'en rendre compte , ils s'étaient enfermés dans la routine . Un jour , Ron avait évoqué l'idée du mariage , et d'avoir leur premier enfant ... Cela s'était soldé par une dispute , des cris , des larmes ... Ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis , même si Ron ne manquait pas de lui lancer des regards équivoques dès qu'il était sujet de fonder une famille dans une conversation . Alors qu'elle était surchargé de travail au Ministère , noyée sous une montagne de procès , il se consacrait à sa carrière sportive , et avait également commencé une formation d'Auror . Ils ne faisaient alors plus que se croiser , l'autre étant devenu une présence familière , à laquelle on s'habitue sans vraiment y prêter attention . Elle avait alors décidé de prendre des vacances , de se reposer et ainsi de passer plus de temps avec son compagnon , ce qui s'était soldé par un échec total .

Et puis il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit où était rentré complètement ivre , se lançant dans un long monologue sur le pourquoi il était si malheureux avec elle , l'accusant de " ne pas chercher à le comprendre " , " ne penser qu'à elle " , et autres douceurs ô combien agréables à attendre ... Puis il avait claqué la porte et était parti . C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé chez son meilleur ami , en pyjama , les cheveux en bataille navale et les yeux rougis par les larmes .

" - Je vais y aller Harry , je reprends le travail demain , j'aimerai être au moins en forme , à défaut d'être ... elle désigna sa tenue , présentable !

- Boh tu sais , ils ont du s'y habituer à force " la taquina gentiment le sorcier

- " Saleté " sourit-elle . " Merci pour tout Harry . Si tu croises Ronald ...

- ... Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire savoir que son retour à Ithaque sera accueilli par une Pénélope en furie " continua-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux

Hermione le fixa , incérdule

- " Ginny s'est découvert une passion pour la mythologie moldue , expliqua-il avec un sourire gêné , si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Hermione , n'hésite pas"

- " Je sais bien ... Merci pour tout . On se verra demain au ministère de toute façon . Embrasse Ginny pour moi "

Elle transplana jusque chez elle , s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé . Chez elle ... Bizarrement , elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi peu chez elle , comme en décalage . Si peu à sa place , comme une étrangère dans sa maison , dans son travail ... Et dans sa vie .

* * *

_Voilaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous plait , j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


End file.
